Novio
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-shot] "Tengo novio" /Chat Noir sonrió ante lo que dijo su Lady tratando de que no demostrar como su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos. Pero a los minutos, esa sonrisa comenzó a flaquear. ¿Cómo podía sonreír? Cuando su Lady, era tocada, era abrazada y era besada... Por alguien que no era él.
1. Chapter 1

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas de manera cortante, al menos así lo sintió Chat Noir que estaba sintiendo como si lo hubieran cortado con un cuchillo.

 _"Tengo novio"_

Volvió a repetir su inconsciente esa frase. Chat Noir sonrió ante lo que dijo su Lady tratando de que no demostrar como su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos. Pero a los minutos, esa sonrisa comenzó a flaquear. _¿Cómo podía sonreír?_ Cuando su Lady, era tocada, era abrazada y era besada...

Por alguien que no era él.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca pudo mirarlo a él? ¿Cómo la miraba a ella?_

— ¿¡Por qué, My Lady!? —Gritó de repente, sin apartar esos ojos verdes que mostraban conmoción de ella— ¿Por qué? Te he amado, te he protegido y te he querido como nadie —Empezó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes novio? ¿Por qué lo amas a él? ¿Y no a mí? ¿Qué tiene él, que no tenga yo?

Ladybug estaba completamente impactada por lo que estaba oyendo. Esas palabras que pronunciaba el minino, escuchándose completamente desesperado.

— ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?

El gatito sabía que estaba actuando irracionalmente. No tenía que darle explicaciones, no tenía por qué excusarse. Ella podía hacer lo que quiera. Sin embargo el felino no quería que hiciera eso. No quería que entregue su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo a alguien que no era él. En un rincón de su mente, creyó que estarían siempre juntos.

Como amigos en un principio y luego naturalmente algo mas... Pero _¿Quien era el tercero en discordia? ¡Ese que se atrevía en arruinar el plan de su vida! Ese que esta_ haciendo cosas con ella, esas, que siempre deseo hacer él.

Por otra parte, Ladybug no sabía qué hacer, nunca se imaginó que Chat Noir reaccionaria de esta manera al decir que tenía un novio.

— ¿Lo amas?

Esa era una pregunta estúpida y él lo sabía. Si era su novio, si se convirtió en eso, su Lady debería tener sentimientos románticos por él. Por eso inmediatamente cambio su pregunta: _"¿Te ama como yo?"_

Ladybug adquirió una tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas. Esas que Chat Noir tocó con sus manos enguantadas.

— ¿Te toca como yo? —Dijo deslizando suavemente hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca y rozar suavemente sus labios. Esos que miraba con una furia contenida al dar por hecho que ya habían sido profanados.

Ladybug comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente mientras miraba a esos ojos de gato. Esas pupilas dilatadas.

— My Lady... —Llamó— ¿Te hace sentir lo mismo?

La heroína sentía un calor abrasador recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Es mejor o peor? ¿Igual?

Ella no sabía que contestar sin poder apartar sus ojos de esas pupilas. Esas que parecían que en cualquier momento...

— ¿Te besa como yo?

Y ahí estaba, ese deseo enjaulado había sido liberado.

— ¿Lo hace? —Preguntó y como las anteriores preguntas, la joven no dijo ni una palabra. Chat Noir pusó sus dos manos en sus mejillas claramente coloradas y la besó.

Posó sus labios contra los de ella separándolos debajo de los suyos antes de deslizar su lengua dentro. Fue con ferocidad en un intento de robar su aire, de estar unos segundos sin respirar. Al rato profundizo el beso, deslizando su lengua contra la de ella lentamente.

Un gruñido dejo salir de su boca.

Al sentir -para su sorpresa- que tímidamente Ladybug se dejaba llevar y extendía su lengua, encontrándose con la suya. Esa sensación le hacía querer morder sus labios y dejar su huella en los mismos, pero se contuvo y se separó.

Al instante los dos se pusieron a tomar aire, la muchacha ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos luego de lo sucedido, solo se encargaba de respirar que era lo único que creía que podía hacer en el momento.

Cuando creyó que podía hacer algo. Pedir una explicación y no tartamudear en el intento. Chat Noir la abrazo, demasiado fuerte, haciendo enderezar su espalda y frenar su corazón.

— ¿Te abraza como yo?

Ahora cuestionó, sus labios rozando su oído y acelerando su corazón, aferrándola con fuerza como si temiera dejarla ir. Como si la necesitara para no hundirse, como un ancla y el barco.

Sus brazos presionaban fuertemente sus omoplatos, sus cuerpos unidos como si estuvieran pegados con pegamento.

De nuevo, al rato la liberó y tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

— ¿Te toma la mano como yo?

Mientras la miraba con un brillo especial en esos ojos gatunos.

— ¿Te hace feliz? —Interrogó— ¿Te hace sentir libre?

Ladybug estaba atónita. Su cerebro se había desconectado completamente.

— ¿Y dime...? —Cuestionó queriendo saber— ¿Sentiste lo mismo conmigo que con tu novio? ¿Mejor o peor?

Ella seguía sin decir ni una palabra, la verdad, es que creía que nunca más podía hablar y Chat Noir le había arrancado la lengua.

— No me voy a disculpar por lo que te hice —Espeto sin una gota de lamento, quien estaba a punto de marcharse por lo que se podía observar— No me puedo disculpar por algo de lo que no tengo ningún arrepentimiento.

Él sabía que sonaba presuntuoso, pero poco le importo. Imaginarse a su Lady con alguien más, era lo último que quería hacer.

— Mañana puedes golpearme, odiarme —Refutó— Puedes hacerme lo que quiera, pero una disculpa es algo de lo que no oirás. Una confesión es lo único que te puedo dar.

Con eso dicho se fue dejando a Ladybug muda y con la boca abierta, sintiendo ardor en sus labios por tan fogoso beso que le dio Chat Noir hace unos momentos, mientras su pecho bajaba y subía sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Entretanto su mente viajaban miles de pensamientos, de forma escandalosa.

 _¿Y ella que sabía? ¿Si sentía lo mismo? ¿Si era mejor o peor?_

Se preguntaba en su cabeza, histéricamente. Después de todo se había creado un novio para que Chat Noir por fin se rinda con ella; el "novio" que decía tener...

 _¡Ni siquiera existía!_

Y como ya comprobó, esa mentira no funciono para alejarlo. Hasta se podría decir que había hecho que se acercara más a ella.

 _Uff... Demasiado..._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Capaz, que se estén preguntando ¿Que onda porque estoy actualizando fics viejos? Es que releí algunos de mis fics, vi los comentarios y mi mente ideaba una posibilidad para una continuación y... Taraaang ¡Hola, otra vez!**

 **Espero no haberlo arruinado. La razón de que no continué mis one-shots, drabbles (algunas veces) es que temo arruinarlos. (y por eso no lo hago, no es porque sea malvada y disfrute con su agonia y desesperacion de no leer lo que sucederá después)**

 **Espero que este no sea el caso y no les vaya a aburrir.**

 **Por cierto, "** **ritoruD" ¿Que canción hablas? Ya paso tiempo, pero espero que aun** **estés** **rondando por aca. Muero de la curiosidad por cual te** **referías** **. Yo me inspire... en "The Vamps- Same To You" misma** **canción** **que escuche una y otra vez mientras estaba escribiendo la** **continuación** **.**

 **Si quieren pueden escucharla :D**

 **Bueno, este es el fin definitivo (Queda como un Two-Shot) ¡Ojala que les guste la continuación!**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Se volvieron a ver al día siguiente. Metros lo separaban sobre tejados diferentes estaban.

La tensión era palpable cuando sus ojos se entrecruzaron, la brisa del entorno moviendo sus cabellos y su contacto visual se mantenía irrompible por unos segundos, antes de que Ladybug desviara la mirada.

Un color carmín tiñendo sus mejillas, ante las imágenes que recorría su cerebro mientras sus labios lo sentía tibio y con su sabor al recordar ese beso, ese abrazo... esas palabras... todo. Absolutamente todo.

—¿Quieres golpearme?

Esa pregunta le hizo girar su cuello para notar que el gatito de manera sigilosa se había colocado enfrente de ella. Los ojos verdes fijos en los azules -sorprendidos- de su Lady.

—Puedes hacerlo —espetó y cerró los ojos. Esperando el merecido golpe.

Quizás no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. No se sentía culpable de hacerle sentir todos lo que estaba encerrado en su pecho, pero la forma de hacerlo no era la correcta.

Seguramente ella se sentía mal por -de alguna forma- engañar a su novio.

Y él no se sentía el mejor gato, pero los pensamientos ¿Por qué no él? ¿Que tenia de malo él? Inundaban su mente y quería... la quería ella.

En sus brazos, en sus labios, tocándola, sintiendo estaba con ella. De la forma que él siempre quiso estar.

A su lado como pareja. Ya no amigos.

—¿Bugaboo? —preguntó cuándo pasados segundos no sintió dolor en ningún sector de su cuerpo. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro.

Y ella estaba ahí, su mano en palma cerca de su mejilla, pero no lo golpeaba.

Sus ojos mirándolo de una forma que hacía temblar el corazón del gatito. Porque sus ojos -con tan solo mirada- podía provocar que caiga a sus pies. Literalmente.

—¿Por qué? —Su voz salió ahogada como si le fuera difícil hablar— y eso era lo que ella sentía- se sentía sin aire, sin respiración... como si en ese momento el felino estuviera desgustando sus labios.

Chat Noir alzó la ceja un poco confuso, pero al tiempo -creyó- comprender.

—Porque te amo —respondió sinceramente. Por eso había dicho eso, porque la amaba incondicionalmente.

Porque quería ser el único que tenga el derecho de cuidarla y protegerla. Quería ser él único en sus pensamientos, él único que vea en sus sueños, el único que ella desee. El único por el cual su nombre sea repetido miles de veces. El único que podía besarla, abrazarla...

Ladybug se sintió cohibida por oír esas palabras, su corazón se sintió presionado en su pecho y le dolió, sus mejillas se calentaron y sus ojos brillaron. Ella se llevó la mano que tenía alzada, al lugar donde su corazón latía.

—¿Por qué me haces sentir así?

Ella no lo entendía. Ayer ni siquiera había podido dormir al estar pensando en él. En la forma que la miraba, en la forma que le hacía sentir ante las cosas que hizo.

Un silencio casi sepulcral se generó entre ellos dos. No dijeron alguna palabra, pareciendo que sus ojos hablaban por ellos por la mirada que mandaban. Sus corazones latiendo fuertemente, su pecho subiendo y bajando.

—¿Te sientes de la misma manera que yo? —rompió el silencio, Chat con la duda que tuvo al momento de oír las anteriores palabras de su Lady.

Ella no dijo nada. Sus ojos seguían observándolo con esos ojos tan hermosos que con valentía dio un paso para estar más cerca de ella.

La heroína -para la impresión del gatito- no retrocedió. En cambio el ardor de las mejillas comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, pero aun así, no se alejó.

Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar a decir algo por su comportamiento, pero antes de que pudiera. El minino había puesto su dedo índice en sus labios entreabiertos.

—No digas nada —pronunció.

Tal vez, por un breve momento creyó que su Lady le correspondía, pero era imposible. ¿Por qué? Porque ella tenía novio y hace solo unos segundos ese hecho invadió su mente.

Separó su índice y retrocedió. Ladybug no entendió la razón de esa acción.

—Tienes novio.

La joven se sorprendió por lo que efectuó el gatito. Él suspiro.

—Lo que hice ayer, aunque no me arrepiente, no es agradable si se entera tu novio-la última palabra diciéndola con dolor— No me gustaría que besaras a alguien más si fueras mi novia —tragó saliva— lo que quiero decir que no haría lo mismo que no me gustaría que me hagan.

—Chat...

—Pero aun así... —su expresión denotaba dolor— Aunque no me gustaría y sea despreciable y un hipócrita. No sabes cuánto he querido tenerte así.

Y en un veloz movimiento, dio los pasos que le faltaban para terminar de acortar la distancia que le separaban de ella y sus cuerpos se pegaron, los brazos del héroe, rodearon su delgada cintura e instintivamente los brazos de ella se elevaron, poniendo sus palmas en su pecho para -inútilmente- detenerlo.

—Tu cuerpo junto al mío —repuso— En mis brazos —en eso, una mano se separa y llega hasta su mejilla. Donde la reposo, sus dedos rozando sus apetitosos labios.

—Tus labios que quieren ser besados por los míos —Al decir, eso su cara se acercó lo suficiente para que sus narices se rocen, mientras buscaba el mejor lugar para ubicarse y... Sus labios comenzaron a tocarse, en sutiles roces que derretía a la heroína y la hacía completamente vulnerable en sus brazos.

Y así, le correspondió el beso, dejándose llevar por la embriaguez que le provocaba la cercanía del minino y mucho más la unión de sus labios con los de ella. Respondiendo a la misma intensidad, pero... una imagen le hizo romper el contacto que hace unos segundos estaba disfrutando.

Empujándolo con fuerza, al presionar las palmas en su pecho. Lo apartó.

—E-esto no está bien —sus palabras salieron entrecortadas, se le dificultaba respirar. Sentía un calor abrazador mientras sus ojos estaban posado en cualquier parte, menos en su ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? —había sentido como le correspondía, había escuchado sus latidos, había visto su sonrojo. Por él.

Su voz sonaba triste sin comprender, pero en su interior sabia la verdad.

—Tu novio —finalizo con resentimiento. Como si esa palabra fuera blasfemia.

Ella -ahora- si lo miro. Incrédula, había olvidado esa mentira que había desencadenado todo. No había novio, pero había un chico que le gustaba y... aun estando eso, no podía negar lo que le hacía sentir su compañero, esas sensaciones que le hacían perder su juicio, quien aún tenía los vestigios en su interior, sus latidos acelerados, su pesada respiración, su temblor en su cuerpo. Causado por el de ojos gatunos. Eso que decían que Adrien no le importaba en lo más mínimo, a pesar de que hace unas milésimas de segundo se separó de Chat por él.

—Dime... ¿Te hace sentir como yo? —cuestionó nuevamente— ¿Te ama como yo?

Él era mejor que él. No era por ser egocéntrico, pero él haría todo por ella. Todo lo que le pidiera. Todo. Su vida era suya.

—L-lo siento.

No era la mejor palabra para decir, pero que podía decir ¿Que su novio no se lo merecía?

No existía. Simplemente él fue un invento para detener los coqueteos de Chat Noir y deje de empeñársela con ella. Pero no salió como había pensado. Había dado un giro inesperado y ahora ella se encontraba enfrente de él con las rodillas temblorosas.

Por su presencia ¡Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos!

—¿Es por él? ¿Cierto? —Preguntó con rencor— Seguramente estás pensando que no se lo merece. No se merece lo que estás haciendo en este momento conmigo, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? —interrogó mientras con sus dedos tomaba la barbilla y la obligaba a alzar su mirada— Dime que sientes por mí. ¿Sentiste lo mismo con él que conmigo? O ¿Es peor? o ¿Acaso mejor?

—Yo...

—¡No! ¡No puedes! —espetó con seguridad—¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme...? —En ese ínterin, apoya una mano en su pecho, sintiendo el acelerado ritmo de sus latidos— ¿Que tu corazón late así de rápido cuando está cerca de ti?

Ladybug se le dilataron las pupilas.

—¿O acaso te falta el aire en su cercanía? —cuestiona apoyando la frente contra la suya. Su respiración se le dificulta al faltarle el aire— ¿Puedes decirme que tus rodillas también tiemblan cuando te besa? —preguntó llevando sus dos manos en cada mejilla.

Una vez más, sentía que el gatito le había comido la lengua. Él la había besado.

Sus labios se despegaron al rato, dejando un hilo de saliva.

—Dime... dime que lo amas más a él —refutó, ella había cerrado los ojos— Dime que lo deseas más a él que a mí —replicó, ella estaba ida por tanta muestra de afecto— Dime que él es mejor que yo y lo prefieres a él.

Ladybug no podía pensar claramente, Chat Noir seguía besándola, en besos cortos, pero con fiereza.

—Dime que no te toque —dijo acariciando su cabello en una tierna caricia— Dime que no quieres que te bese —espetó al separar sus labios de ella, al besarla otra vez.

Luego de un tiempo, los besos se detuvieron, las caricias por igual. Ese toque era nulo.

El joven esperaba una respuesta.

—Dime... —y la volvió a tocar, la volvió a besar— Dime que no quieres esto, dime que pare, dime que me vaya... y lo que sea lo hare.

—No... —articuló únicamente.

—¿No qué? —nuevamente, se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, pero sin unirlos, todavía.

—No quiero que pares, que te vayas... yo...

Para Chat Noir no hacía falta ni una palabra más. Eso era suficiente y por eso volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, no a sus labios, estos también bajaron a su cuello donde dejo sus propias marcas. En cambió Ladybug se encargaba de acariciar su sedoso cabello con locura. Lo amaba, ya no podía hacer caso omiso a sus sentimientos que rebosaban de su pecho.

—Chat tengo que decirte algo...

—¿Q-que pasa? —preguntó con pesado aliento. Ella emitió un jadeo ante la leve mordida que propicio el felino con sus dientes a su cuello.

—N-no tengo novio —confesó sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo que desfallecía por el contacto, que hacia -olvidándose- en plena mitad de la ciudad en el tejado— Nunca lo tuve... mentí.

—¿Eh? —El minino se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella no lo miró. Su Lady seguía manteniéndolo cerrados. Él no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente, salido de la reciente sorpresa— ¿Mentiste?

—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó— Yo quería que detengas tu muestras de afecto, que dejaras de coquetearme, nunca creí que te acercarías así... uff demasiado y me hicieras sentir de esta manera... ¿Estas escuchando? —interrogó y abrió los ojos, viendo la sonrisa divertida y ¿peligrosa? que esbozaba sus labios.

—¿Cómo podría? —cuestionó— Si nunca tuviste novio, supongo que fui tu primera vez.

Ladybug enrojeció con fuerza.

—¿Me equivocó? —ella negó con fuerza— Entonces, fui el mejor porque no había comparación.

Saber eso le alegraba. Era el único que la tuvo así en sus brazos, que le tomo su mano, que la acaricio, que la beso.

—Supongo que tu corazón, tu alma y tu cuerpo. Son todos míos —repuso haciéndola oscilar a su bichito— Desde hoy y para siempre —añadió ya que no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir.

Y arrodillándose el minino, tomó dulcemente su mano.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —propuso mirándola a los ojos.

Ella contestó afirmativamente. Él se puso de pie y la besó.

Esta vez, el novio de Ladybug, si existía.


End file.
